The Sound of Silence
by Florencexxx
Summary: "My name is Yugi Motou. I'm nineteen years old, and at the current moment, I'm pretty sure I'm being possessed." Rated "M" for dark themes and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yugi Motou. I'm nineteen years old, and for the current moment, I think I may be a victim of possession. Like, demon possession.

Now, I know what you're thinking, dear reader. You're thinking I'm absolutely insane, and I can't say that I blame you, really. Honestly, I wouldn't believe my own story if I hadn't lived it myself.

If you told me a month ago I would be vying for the attentions of my own sanity, I might've scoffed, laughed, chortled, whatever. If you had asked me the same question a week ago, I would've responded,

"Too late."

It's too late. He's already decided my fate. Who, you ask? The man. The one whom makes me cower at the very mention of shadows. He stole it you know.

My sanity. He keeps it in that fierce grip of terror, slowly suffocating it until there is no more of it—_Me_—left. He wants me to act as his puppet. But I won't play that game.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yesterday I had the oddest dream. I don't quite remember what it was about, but I do remember one thing. The eyes. Those blood red eyes, as alive as fire itself, burning, scorching me inside and out. I remember the emotions: a bittersweet mix of fear and fatal attraction. The man. I remember the man's—_

"Yugi, YUGI!"

I blinked, coming out of my reverie and back to the Domino University. I focused in as my best friend Joey reached over and felt my forehead.

"Hey, Yuge, you feelin' alright?" He asked, worry in his honey colored eyes. I chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Joey frowned, unconvinced.

"Yeah? If you're so good, then why did you look like you were going to fall asleep in your favorite class and didn't budge when the bell rang five minutes ago?"

_The bell rang?_

I faltered in my front, not realizing Joey was watching me the whole time. Sighing, I let my shoulders slump, and my eyes (which I had been trying so hard to keep open) droop. Joey sat there, giving me the look that said, "It's up to you. If you want to tell, then I'm listening."

"Yesterday I didn't get much sleep." I admitted. Joey nodded, giving the bags under my eyes a quick once over, and then looked directly at me again.

"Was there any particular reason…?" I nodded, then shuddered.

"I had this…dream. Well, actually, it was more like a nightmare." I corrected, it all suddenly coming back to me. Joey nodded, encouraging me to continue. "In the dream, it was dark. Not dark as in, 'oh it's getting late,' I mean the darkest black you can think of, where it's so dark, shadows can't even be seen. It was the shade of terror, Joey, I swear to the Lord above it was." I whispered, knowing that I looked scared beyond reason. Joey nodded, a frown slowly starting to meld on to his handsome features. I took a shaky breath and continued. "I was looking in the mirror at myself, but…it wasn't _me_. It _was_ me, but at the same time, there were little differences." I couldn't help the shudder that passed through me at the remembrance of the man. Blood red eyes, wild and sensual, seducing me with his gaze…framed with thick, black eyelashes, which rested on regal cheek bones…a beautiful tan, obviously not from the nearest tanning salon…perfect, full lips that twisted into a predatory smirk…

"Yuge? I'm losin' ya, bud." I snapped back to reality, flushing beet red.

"Sorry about that…" I murmured, giving Joey an apologetic look. Joey smiled and made the universal gesture for, "Go on." I nodded and concentrated, trying to remember what came next. It was like someone was toying with my head, making me remember only some of the bizarre dream. I rubbed my now pounding forehead, moaning in defeat. Joey gave me a look that could only be described as, "What the heck is going on with my best friend?" I growled, angry at the fact that I couldn't remember the dream. It felt like I was missing a very important piece of it, the part that made my blood chill at the remembrance.

"It's alright, Yuge. You don't have to tell me if you don't—" I cut him off.

"I do want to tell you, but, in all honesty, I can't remember it. At all. It's like…like my mind decided to trash that whole memory." Joey folded his arms, deep in thought.

"Ya know, Yuge, I read about this once. Where ya mind jus' can't take a memory, so it completely gets rid of it." I furrowed my brows, trying to remember what I was so desperate to forget. Was it really that bad?

Unknown POV

"Oh, oh, oh, Little One, what are trying to do?" A melodic tenor voice chuckled, watching his precious Yugi talk to his friend. He found himself smirking as his dear one tried to recall his…encounter with him. The mysterious figure eyes widened a bit as Yugi almost got to the important part in his dream. That would be bad. With a wave of his hand, the man caused the shadows that surrounded Yugi to fog over his memory. It would last at least a good couple of hours. He smirked, licking his lips.

"Sorry, love, but that's private information for only you and me to know." The man felt his smirk turn predatory. That blonde boy better not mess with his plan, or else…

"Don't worry, my little one, soon you will know what has happened, and then we will finally meet. And believe me, you won't be scared then."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys, just WOW! You're SO awesome in every way, shape and form! Now, because of all your awesome suggestions, I've got a running plot line going, so let's get a readin'! (For me it's "let's get a writin'!")

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Sound of Silence

Oh yes, I keep forgetting, Yu Gi Oh does NOT in any way, shape or form belong to me. Neither do Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wish I could just murder the people who think giving out finals is a 'good form of educating'…"I mumbled, unlocking the door to my tiny apartment and flipping on the lamp. The apartment was a bit dingy, and smelled like a bad case of mold, but, it was affordable on my own income and didn't put a strain on Gramps, so I lived with it. It was in serious need of a makeover, though. I mean, the front room only had four pieces of furniture: one lamp, one mirror, one TV, and one couch. The walls were an off white and starting to chip, and the carpet had evidence of either a chain smoker or artist once living there. I groaned, remembering Gramp's annoyed voice on Saturday afternoons when I didn't vacuum my room.<p>

_No matter how clean a room is, if the carpet's dirty, then EVERYTHING'S dirty._

I smiled as the warm memory returned, like an old friend stopping to visit. It had been too long since I had visited Grandpa's game shop or even talked to him, at least two months, if not more. The more I thought about it, the more guilt I felt. Plopping onto the couch, I felt the exhaustion and guilt overwhelm me.

"Geez, its 10:00 PM Yugi, you can't call him right now!" I tried to reason with myself, but my angelic side kept urging me to call him. I stubbornly resisted, flipping on the TV instead.

On the TV, a cartoon sponge walked around with a starfish and squirrel. I could feel my brows furrow the more I watched it. _This show honestly makes no sense…_

I found myself unable to concentrate on the sponge's mishaps, due to a certain urging I felt. The more I let "it" sink in the more "it" bothered me, like an annoying friend tapping on your shoulder and saying, "Call him, Yugi." I'm pretty sure it was called a "conscience". I didn't like it.

Giving into the annoying urge, I took out my super outdated phone and brought out Gramps contact info. Smiling back at me was my elderly grandpa and his friend Professor Hawkins on an archaeological dig in Egypt, which I always referred to as Gramp's second home.

"_I can't wake him up this late just to say, 'hi.'" I thought again. _

"_CALL HIM!" My angelic side screamed in my head. _

"Here, I'll make a compromise. I'll text him." Both sides seemed OK with that. Sluggishly I typed out, "Hey Gramps. Love You." I debated putting some information on the weird dream I'd had in it, but I really didn't want to worry gramps and besides…I don't quite know what happened yet myself. Sighing, I set the phone down beside me and stretched out on the couch. Lazily, I kicked off my black sneakers and threw off my Duel Monsters sweater, settling on sleeping in this room.

_I may have a bed in the other room, but this room has a TV!_

_**CRASH!**_

I was jolted awake by something shattering. Of course, the couch wasn't that big, so I ended up falling right off of it. _Ouch!_ Sharp pricks could be felt all over my palms and fingers. My hands were covered with…broken glass shards? Reaching out a little more, I felt my fingers come in contact with something long, slender, and hard. The lamp pole? How did that even happen? I winced as some glass shards broke the skin of my palm _Great, now the floor has cigarette stains, paint, AND blood on the carpet…_

I was snapped out of my musings when I realized just how quiet it was. Usually there was SOMETHING making noise. An overzealous dog, nightingales, crickets…nothing. The only noises I could hear were my own semi-panicked breaths and the occasional rattle of glass on glass. It felt unsafe.

"Hey, didn't I fall asleep watching TV?" I whispered, looking for the remote. Even the company of the crazy sponge was better than this…

Finally my hand brushed a cool rectangle underneath the couch. I held it up in relief, clicking the power button. Nothing. Again. Not even a spark. I let the remote fall out of my hand, as I slumped dubiously onto the side of the couch. How was that even possible…the batteries were just changed about a month and a half ago…

As I looked around, I noticed that this darkness was unusually dark, and it seemed to take on a life of its own. _It's…it's like it's watching me…_

At this thought I shook my head, letting out a crazed chuckle. No way, that's just stupid!

"I'm just overreacting…" I whispered, looking for the inlet that led to the kitchenette and bedroom. Taking a deep breath, I rose from the side of the couch, unsure of where I was. Everything was just too dark and I couldn't tell which direction I was going in anymore. A took a few tentative steps out of the safety of the couch and looked for the familiar bedroom.

'_Something about this whole thing situation seems familiar…'_ I thought uneasily. After wandering around a bit more, I could feel a certain sense of paranoia come in.

"_This apartment isn't that big! It has to be around here somewhere!_" I thought desperately, holding my hands out in hopes to find purchase. It seemed that my room was magically gone, and I was really starting to get freaked out. _Please, please, please let me find the light—_

All of the sudden, something grazed my arm.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" I screamed, yanking my arm back as hard as I could, shivering uncontrollably. It was then that I realized something. I wasn't alone.

The shadows, which had at once _looked_ like they were alive, were now _definitely_ alive, coiling, writhing, and oozing along my walls like huge, grotesque snakes. I could feel my face twist into a look of absolute horror and disgust at the…things along my wall.

_This is insane, this is insane this is insane! I must be imagining this, or dreaming—_

"I can assure you, it's not a dream." A voice resounded in my head, and I gasped. You know that voice you hear when you're reading to yourself or thinking? It was not that voice.

"Wha—"

I whirled around, noticing the shadows had eerily stopped their encroaching slithers. It was like I could feel them watching me, hungry and desperate, ready to tear me limb from limb just to watch me scream in agony. I could feel the claustrophobia and paranoia make my heart race. It felt like I was trapped in a box with one arm bleeding, waiting for the shark's imminent attack. It was coming; it was just a matter of when.

A tense silence…

Then it happened. It was like lightning: fast, sharp, and deadly. I didn't even have time to fight them off. One second I was standing, and the next, I was bound and struggling.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, GOD DAMMIT!" Unfortunately, this just made them constrict to a point where I could hardly take in any breaths at all. Choking, I prayed that I would die before these…things ripped into my flesh. My vision started going prickly, which I knew to be a sign of impending death. _Thank goodness_

Through my near death haze, I could hear a voice, muffled and sounding far off, but still there. I tried with the last of my energy to listen to it, but the language was…off. It sounded like he was speaking in an almost…satanic tongue, all hissing and sharp, gross noises. I cringed as the last notes of the man's hissing filled my ears, before I was going to—

The tight bands around me released me, and by natural reflexes, I gulped down as many breaths as I could, choking on my own air.

My eyes snapped open, fear laced in the violet. Disoriented, I jumped from the floor to my feet, looking around for the strands of darkness and the man with the hissing language. My pulse was in double time, and it took a few seconds for it to realize that the threat was gone. Breathing finally slowing, I found myself staring on in disbelief.

_WAS THAT ALL JUST A NIGHTMARE? _My mind screamed at me. Honestly, it had _felt_ so real, but yet the dream was so...ethereal in nature. Looking around, I could tell it was about 2 or 3 in the morning, making the room dark but nothing like the inky blackness from before. Relief bubbled in my heart.

"Thank goodness for that! Joey's gonna flip when he hears—OW!" I yelled, surprised, as my foot stepped on something sharp. Leaning down so as to see better, I felt my eyes widen to saucers. My lamp. Broken on the floor.

"Oh God…" I choked out in horror. Feeling the paranoia slip over me again, I did a quick once over of the room. Movement on the right side of the room almost made me scream before I realized it was my reflection in the mirror. Shakily, I chuckled and walked towards it, leaning on the cupboard attached to it as I regained control of my heartbeat.

"It's alright Yugi. It's just an insane dream you had…oh Ra, that dream was horrific…" After thinking over the big fuss I'd made, I found myself snickering. _How stupid! Shadows that are alive, satanic speeches…_

Once I got it in control of my laughter, I looked back at my reflection, expecting to see myself with a slight tinge of red from laughing, eyes bright. As I looked in the mirror, I felt my face whiten, my eyes widen in dread, and my heart beat in double time.

That's not me.

"Oh God…"I couldn't breathe. This fear was the fear beyond screaming, beyond running, beyond anything. It was _pure terror_. I couldn't work up enough breath to scream, to talk, or to move. Instead of getting cold, my body was sweltering, waves of pure heat rolling from my nose to my toes, almost painfully. And the worst part of it was knowing it was _real._ It wasn't the boogie man hiding under your bed. Oh no, he's right there and he's _real_.

I tried to move, tried to scream, tried to do _anything_, but my body was frozen. It was then that the forgotten dream rushed back to me. The man, the one with the ruby red eyes, the one with the dark tan and the body of sin itself. He was in my mirror, impersonating my reflection. _I just want to wake up…please…_

"Don't hurt me, please—" I choked out. The man let out a small chuckle.

"I would never harm you, my aibou." He said softly, voice like crushed velvet. However velvety his words might seem, I was still terrified beyond my wits. Silence was almost audible as I waited for my demise. My feet were planted, my hands shaking uncontrollably, and I was trapped in the gaze of the beast. Feeling like a mouse in the gaze of a cat, I clenched my eyes shut, hoping to wake up soon. _Oh dear Lord…Oh dear Lord…._

"Won't you open your eyes, my aibou?" I clenched them tighter still, never wanting to open them again. Not if my reflection wasn't me. I could feel hysteria bubble at the back of my throat, and I forced it down.

_This isn't real…this isn't real…this isn't real…_

"I really didn't want to have to do this…" The man trailed off, and with a sense of dread, my eyes were suddenly being wrenched open by invisible hands. Against my will my eyes locked with his, and just like that, he had me.

Those hypnotic crimson eyes drew me in, muddling my thoughts, slowing my reactions. I felt like I'd been drugged.

"Yugi Moto?" The man's voice sounded so far away, like a whisper of a memory on my ears. _Yugi…that's…my name…hmmm, he says it so nicely…_

"…Yes?" It was so hard to keep my eyes open, so hard to form words. I just wanted to sleep with the lullaby of this man's voice as my blanket.

"Come closer…" The words seemed to echo and dance in my mind, swirling around, making a giggle pass through my lips. If I'd been fully aware, I might've seen the hungry grin on the ruby eyed man, eyes devouring me like a wildfire. And yet, as those eyes ran over my face, burning me with crimson magma, I couldn't bring myself to be repulsed by him. Instead, I wanted more. A hunger was filling me, foreign and yet, not unwelcome.

_What is this feeling…?_

I found myself leaning forward…

_Whatever it is…I…want to…find…out_

If I were conscious, I would've never let my lips touch that mirror. I would've never let those hands entwine themselves in my hair.

I never would have let myself be pulled into the mirror.

* * *

><p>Huzzah! This chapter is DONE.<p>

OK, the whole spiel bout Yugi and his grandpa is important for 2 reasons:

The text is important for later

Character Development :D

THERE IS A REASON AND (HOPEFULLY) AN EXPLANATION IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Yes, Yugi is hypnotized when he makes out with the mirror, and that was the mysterious last part of his dream. Atemu should be coming around the mountain next chapter :D

Once again, I wanna thank everyone who commented, noted, and messaged me ideas! I'm going to compile a list later on so I can thank you all personally, but the main plot that I used was a combination of hizeezetoyou, yayubaru1, and Yami's Sweetheart (It'll be twisted, but there :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Darling readers! Hello again, it's been far too long! Really. Anyway, I have been re-reading the story and I want to make some major changes, so I will probably be going back, adding chapters, fixing this old thing up until it's brand-spanking-new! Yeah, but thanks for keeping with me, I know I can be quite frustrating, but comments really do help me with my writing stamina, so every little comment counts! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>You never realize how much you appreciate waking up at the crack of dawn for education purposes until you've been kidnapped by your evil, more sexy twin, locked in a pit of eternal darkness (or some shit like that) and trapped there for a few weeks. God, school sounded so good right about now. You glance around the pitch black room for the umpteenth time, eyebrows furrowing as you bit back a frustrated scream. It had been hours since you've been in contact with anyone; it was starting to grate on your nerves. Even contact with your weirdo capturer would be better than this, at least it would be some—your inner tantrum cut off as suddenly he's face to face with you, and you do scream a bit this time. He chuckles and you <strong>back the fuck up<strong>, scrambling on hands and legs to get away from him. He watched you from beneath a curtain of thick, dark lashes, eyes glittering with mischief. He leans in and presses a kiss to your lips, what he calls "claiming you." You internally groan, this random kissing thing was his jam. At first, you struggled against his kisses, but you found out quickly that if you pushed him away, he'd call out those shadows. It was not a pleasant experience.

"I love how you think you can just kiss me on a whim." You spit at him, glaring with violet fire in your eyes. He touches your cheek, cupping it with an amused smile,

"What a fiery spirit my little gem has."

You roll your eyes.

'When are you planning to take me back home?" He pulls you into his lap, kissing your neck. You repress a shudder of disgust.

"You are home. Right here, in my arms."

* * *

><p>You haven't eaten since this whole ordeal started. He sometimes leaves you water, just enough to live, but your stomach yearns for something, anything to eat. You clutch your stomach, hissing in pain as another loud, angry growl racks your frame. Shit.<p>

You're stopped dead in your tracks as you smell something. Something delicious, something edible, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't salivate on the spot. You try to see the source through the curtain of darkness enshrouding you, but to no avail, the stuff was thick. Then suddenly, he was there, holding a plate of food, _oh my God, there is a heaven_. You watch him with a weary look as he settles on the floor, the plate of food in his lap. He spears a piece of meat, still pink in the middle, juices gushing from the pressure, and presents it to you.

"Eat."

You reach for the fork, but he keeps it out of your grasp.

"I'll feed you."

You glare as your traitor stomach makes an angry noise at your lack of ravenous eating. You wouldn't stoop to that level; you would not let him feed you like some sort of animal. You refuse to depend on the likes of him. He raises his eyebrows at you.

"But…you are hungry." He says, as if he could hear your thoughts clear as day.

"Not that hungry." You growl, pangs of hunger nearly making you double over.

He observes you with interest, like a child observing some bizarre, trampled and crushed animal lying dead in the road, before picking himself up off the ground with all the grace of a lion after a kill.

And he leaves. With the food. You practically scream for him to come back, ready to throw yourself at his feet and beg for food, but you hold it in, your pride fading, but still there.

The next time he comes, he feeds you.


End file.
